Keeping Faith
by Inu-Fluffy-sama
Summary: Her heart was broken, she decided to trust no one, there she fights a journey to finish her responsibility, and to stay alive. Sess/Kag.


Summary: Her heart was broken, she decided to trust no one, there she fights a journey to finish her responsibility, and to stay alive.  
  
Declaimer: I do not Inuyasha, or any thing to do with Inuyasha.  
  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
Keeping Faith  
Prologue (To become Stronger)  
  
As the wind blew by, her hair waved to the side. The woman-child that stood by a tree, alone felt nothing but pain. Once lover and still is lover has broken her heart again. The one thing he does not see is that he does not break her heart physically, but mentally. Words he say, shatters her pure heart, leaving her in a lot of pain. Speaking of shattered, she broke the jewel once again.  
  
They were fighting, her friends and her. Naraku had got all of the Shikon no Tama, corrupting the jewel, and turning it to a very dark purple shining orb. Kagome seeing the jewel completed, took her last arrow and hit the jewel with the arrow that could purify anything. The attack was so strong that she did not just shatter the Shikon no Tama again but destroyed Naraku as well.  
  
The arrow had gone from the corrupted jewel to Naraku's heart. The group saw a blinding light, covered their eyes. Soon the light was gone and the only thing to see was the bloody battlefield from all the demons. Naraku was nowhere to be found, and Kagome just stand there panting very hard by herself.  
  
Yes it was that simple. After Inuyasha fount out, he went ballistic about what happened and that he could have had killed him with the whole jewel inside him.  
  
A month had set pass by now. So there she was, by a tree thinking about the good and bad times they had shared together. When that month had set by, he picked up the dead priestess. He told her that he was in love her (Kikyou) and not in love with her (Kagome). Hearing the words she could not and would not accept she ran away to a clearing.  
  
Taking a deep breath, it was about time to stop thinking of the past and start thinking about the future. Yeah she lived in the future, but she could not run away from her responsibility like she could run from him. Thinking maybe giving time to heal, she could start her journey and responsibility once again. After all, they had found two jewel shards.  
  
~*~  
  
Seeing the old well in site, she ran faster. Soon as she got there, a black hole got in front of the well. Before she could call Inuyasha from reflex, she was sucked in.  
  
Going through time, which it felt like (like the well when she go through time), she landed in a large courtyard. Looking around scanning her area she was in, she heard a female voice,  
  
"This is the area you will train in for two whole years. But I must say that in the Feudal era time period it will only be two months."  
  
Kagome look at the youkai female stun found. The lady was telling her that she was willing to make her stronger if she just agreed. Not knowing what to see to say. She stared at the youkai.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A year has past as Kagome continues to train her best in the most possible way.  
  
The woman looking at Kagome's progress spoke, "Kagome try to change you pattern when you are going against an opponent." She told her.  
  
"I'm trying, but I don't know any other patterns to do." Kagome responded, with her voice speaking heavily from the sweat and tiring she was felt.  
  
'It has seem that Kagome need a lot more training to master her skills.' The youkai thought.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome trained she became stronger. She started mastering all kind of weapons, after that year of training. The first year training her, was nothing but struggling for her to survive. Kagome's progress was slow at first, from no experience. As she trained more the faster her progress became. Now she was ready and she only had a year and a half of training.  
  
"Kagome I have taught you everything I know." She told the no longer girl but woman in front of her in a defense stance, "And you have surpass me in my speed as well as strength, and you are also human, while I am youkai." She finished speaking.  
  
"Can I stay here and train myself more, tell my time is up than?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, why of course!" She said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the year passed by fast for Kagome after she took up training herself. Kagome now had different clothes and weapons. She had a sword that she could purify like her arrows increasing its strength when it hit something make it deadly like the Tetsuseiga. She not only used the sword but its sheath as another sword or weapon when attacking. The second weapon she uses is demon exterminator weapon like Sango's brother's weapon, keeping it at the left side of her waist and the opposite side of her sword's side. The last one she uses is her bow and arrows that she can shoot and have it return like a boomerang would do, so she do not run out of arrows quickly (when it hit something it do not return).  
  
Clothing that Kagome decided to wear is three different clothes. The first one a royal blue and white kimono with silver designing and trimming on it, the kimono had one split on each side go up to her the middle of her thigh, and the sleeves being short sleeves. The other two were made the same but different colors. The one second all black with silver designing and trimming, and the third one all white with gold designing and trimming.  
  
The youkai that watched Kagome got all her things ready, made a black hole that had Kagome to come there in the first place, reappear so she could to go back to the Feudal era.  
  
After getting everything set she said, "Bye!" as she waved and then jumped inside of the black orb that would send her to the past where she was.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome landed gracefully on the grass of the ground. All she could do was look at the place. When she was training, she had not once thought about the past and how wonderful it felt to be there. As she was scanned the area, she came across the site of the Goshinboku tree standing tall look it always did. Brushing back the old memory, she walked toward the village deciding to see some old faces she knew.  
  
She ran quickly to the hut she remember being so many times before, and ran inside. To her surprise, the only living thing in the small hut was Lady Kaede and Shippou. 


End file.
